Valinta
by Tipittii
Summary: Damon houkuttelee Elenan mukaansa päiväretkelle, joka kuitenkin venähtää. Seurauksetkin ovat hieman yllättäviä...
1. Chapter 1

_Hän ei koskaan ollut uskonut, että tilanne etenisi tähän. Ei uskonut joutuvansa koskaan tekemään valintaa. Valintaa, joka muuttaisi koko hänen elämänsä kenties lopullisesti. Mutta nyt ei ollut enää vaihtoehtoja. Hän oli antanut tilanteen päästä liian pitkälle. Nyt olisi lopullisen valinnan aika. Hän oli luullut tehneensä valintansa jo aikoja sitten, mutta ratkaisu ei tuntunut enää niin itsestään selvältä. Nyt oli vihdoin aika kohdata totuus..._

... ...

Elena istui ikkunalaudallaan kirjoittaen päiväkirjaansa ja miettien päivän tapahtumia. Viime aikoina oli tapahtunut aivan liikaa ja loma olisi tarpeen. Oikea loma. Milloin hän viimeksi olikaan saanut oikeasti rentoutua ja nauttia olostaan? Aivan liian pitkä aika sitten. Jokainen rentoutumisyritys oli valunut hiekkaan. Aina oli ollut jotain pilaamassa sen. Elenan mieleen palasi Damonin kanssa Georgiaan tehty retki. Tai eihän se retki ollut vaan enemmänkin kidnappaus. Mutta silloin Elenalle oli ollut hetki hauskaa. Hetki irrallaan omasta elämästä. Mutta sekään ei ollut päättynyt hyvin. Ja Georgian jälkeen oli tapahtunut paljon. Liikaa. Isobel. Katherinen paluu. Elijah. Ihmissudet. Auringon ja kuun kirous.

Mikään ei tulisi olemaan enää ennallaan. Elenan elämä tulisi luultavasti olemaan pakoilua aina. Kirottu veriside. Miksi hänen piti olla Petrovan kaksoisolento. Miksi mikään hänen elämässään ei voisi olla normaalia? Hän olisi kaikkien kirouksesta tietävien vampyyrien ja ihmissusien maalitaulu ikuisesti. Mutta Elena tiesi ratkaisun. Hän voisi valita helpon tien ja seurata Katherinen jalanjälkiä. Mutta Elena ei kenties ollut valmis siihen. Ei siitä oltu tietenkään edes koskaan keskusteltu. Katherine oli ainut, joka oli vihjannut Elenalle, että olisi helpompi ratkaisu, kun yrittää turhaan taistella. Mutta ei. Elena tiesi, että Stefan ei suostuisi tuomitsemaan häntä ikuiseen verenkiroukseen, jota itse kantoi. Ei vaikka he saisivat olla yhdessä ikuisesti. Elena tiesi kuinka paljon Stefan halveksi sitä mikä oli ja tiesi, ettei ikinä haluaisi Elenalle samaa.

Ei Elena itsekään tiennyt halusiko sitä. Mutta hän tiesi olevansa valmis uhraamaan itsensä rakkaidensa puolesta jos tarve vaatisi. Stefan ei hyväksyisi sitäkään. Hän kutsui Elenaa marttyyriksi, kun tämä edes mainitsi asiasta. Miksei Stefan voinut vain ymmärtää, että oman hengen uhraus olisi kaikkein helpoin vaihtoehto kaikille? Se pelastaisi kaikkien muiden hengen. Mitä yhdestä hengestä jos kymmenen voitaisiin pelastaa. Stefan. Damon. Jeremy. Bonnie. Jenna. Ja kaikki muutkin rakkaat olisivat turvassa jos Elena voisi vain luovuttaa ja uhrata oman henkensä. Mutta ehkä olisi vielä aikaa taistella ja pohtia tilannetta. Elena voisi tehdä varasuunnitelma mikäli taistelusta ei tulisi mitään. Suunnitelman pitäisi vain pysyä visusti salassa. Kukaan ei saisi tietää siitä.

...

Damon kaatoi drinkin itselleen ja istahti takkatulen ääreen. Hän pyörittele lasia mietteliäänä kädessään maistellessaan kallista vuosikertaviskiään. Miten oli mahdollista, että hän oli langennut naiseen, vaikka oli vannonut itselleen ettei niin tapahtuisi enää ikinä. Ei Katherinen jälkeen. Se oli haava, jota kirveli vieläkin aivan kuin siihen hieroisi suolaa. Hän oli rakastanut Katherinea aidosti yli 100 vuotta. Oli tehnyt kaikkensa pelastaakseen tämän hautaholvista vain saadakseen selville, ettei tämä ollut ikinä ollutkaan koko holvissa. Vain saadakseen selville, että Katherine ei ollut koskaan rakastanut häntä. Vain Stefania. Aina vain Stefania. Pientä oravilla elävää säälittävää kultapoju Stefania.

Mutta Elena ei tietenkään ollut Katherine. Ei lähimaillakaan. Elenassa ja Katherinessa ei ollut mitään muuta samaa kuin ulkonäkö. Mutta Elenakin rakasti Stefania. Miten oli mahdollista, että molemmat naiset, joita Damon oli koskaan rakastanut, rakastivat hänen säälittävää pikkuveljeään. Katherine tietenkin saisi tehdä mitä halusi. Rakastakoon ketä halusi, halutkoon ketä halusi. Damon oli pessyt kätensä hänestä. Se narttu voisi juosta vaikka seipääseen.

Mutta Elena. Ihana, suloinen, taistelunhaluinen Elena. Elena, joka oli valmis vaikka uhraamaan oman henkensä rakkaidensa puolesta. Damon tiesi, että Elenalla oli tunteita häntä kohtaan. Elena ei ehkä myöntänyt niitä, mutta Damon tiesi niiden olevan olemassa. Hän tunsi sen kipinän heidän välillään. Se oli kuin sähköä. Sitä ei voinut kieltää. Jopa Stefan tiesi sen olemassaolon. Sen näki hänen silmistään ja siitä miten hän kosketti Elenaa. Sen näki hänen omistavista elkeistään, jotka oli tarkoitettu vain Damonin silmille. Heidän välinsä saattoivat olla paremmat kuin pitkään aikaan, mutta kaikki ei ole sitä miltä näyttää. Damon tiesi, että kilpailu veljesten välillä oli yhä kesken.

Pinnan alla kuohuivat tunteet, joita ääneen ei sanottu. He saattoivat tehdä yhteistyötä yhteisen hyvän eteen ja saattoivat olla hetkellisesti ystäviä, mutta Damon tiesi paremmin. Hän tiesi, ettei voisi ikinä antaa anteeksi Stefanille sitä mitä tapahtui Katherinen kanssa. Se oli jättänyt liian ammottavan haavan, joka ei paranisi lopullisesti ikinä. Lisäksi Damon tiesi, että syvällä sisimmässään Stefan piti Elenaa Katherinen korvikkeena. Stefan oli rakastanut Katherinea ja oli tullut Mystic Fallsiin hakemaan Elenasta Katherinen toisintoa. Stefan ei ikinä myöntäisi sitä, mutta se oli totuus. Damon taas rakasti Elenaa omana itsenään. Hän ei ollut koskaan erehtynyt pitämään heitä samana henkilönä.

Katherine ja Elena olivat niin erilaisia, kuin aurinko ja kuu. Pikku hiljaa Damon alkoi jopa erottaa heidän ulkonäössään aivan pieniä eroavaisuuksia. Niin pieniä, ettei niitä huomannut ellei ollut vertaillut kahta naista todella pitkään. Ja Damon oli. Silloin vuonna 1864 hän oli katsellut Katherinea niin paljon, että tunsi pienimmänkin yksityiskohdan hänestä. Ja nyt. Palattuaan Mystic Fallsiin hän oli seurannut ja katsellut Elenaa lukemattomia tunteja. Tunteja hän oli vahtinut Elenan unta, tunteja seurannut häntä kun kukaan ei tiennyt. Salaa varjoista hän oli tarkkaillut. Nyt hän näki jo selvästi silmien aivan hienoisen värieron. Aivan pikkuruisen eron huulten muodossa. Erot olivat niin pieniä, että luultavasti kukaan muu ei huomannut niitä. Ei edes Stefan.

Mutta Stenin ei tarvinnutkaan olla se, joka vaani hiljaa varjoissa odottaen ja tarkkailleen. Stefanin ei tarvinnut painaa mieleensä noita uskomattoman kauniita piirteitä, jotta voisi yksinäisyydessään muistaa ne ja kuvitella mitä voisi tehdä noille pehmeille huulille jos vain saisi mahdollisuuden. Mutta ei, Stefan sai olla se, joka katsoi suoraan noihin kauniisiin ruskeisiin silmiin ja sai suudella noita täyteläisiä upeita punaisia huulia. Mutta se tilanne tulisi muuttumaan. Damon vannoi, että vielä hän saisi voitettua Elenan sydämen itselleen. Vielä se päivä koittaisi.

...

Aurinko paistoi kirkkaalta taivaalta ja aamu valkeni lämpimänä. Virkeänä Elena nousi ylös sängystään ja jäi katselemaan kirkasta taivasta. Pitkästä aikaa hän oli nukkunut hyvin ja ilman pelkoa. Hän oli edellisiltana miettinyt tarkkaan tilannettaan ja oli tehnyt päätöksensä ja tunsi olonsa helpottuneeksi ja pelottomaksi. Hän tiesi sen olevan ainut oikea ratkaisu, eikä häntä kaduttanut päätöksensä yhtään. Hän tiesi, ettei Stefan hyväksyisi hänen päätöstään, mutta Stefanin ei tarvitsisi tietää. Kenenkään ei tarvitsisi. Elena voisi elää elämäänsä mahdollisimman normaalisti kunnes sopiva tilaisuus tulisi. Nyt hän halusi vain nauttia elämästään, sillä vihdoin valtava taakka tuntui pudonneen hänen harteiltaan.

Elena käännähti aikeenaan mennä kylpyhuoneeseen suihkuun ja pukemaan päivän vaatteet ylleen, mutta törmäsi johonkin kovaan ja hengähti.

"Damon! Mitä ihmettä teet täällä tähän aikaan? Tai mitä ylipäätään teet täällä ollenkaan? Tajuatko ollenkaan miten säikähdin? Sitä paitsi minun pitäisi olla jo menossa suihkuun. Olen kohta myöhässä koulusta, eikä minulla ole nyt aikaa viivytellä minkään pelleilyjen kanssa, eikä varsinkaan aikaa saada sydänkohtausta. Mitähän Klaus siitä pitäisi, että hänen arvokas kaksoisolentonsa kuolisi sydänkohtaukseen? Eikös ideana ollut pitää minut hengissä ja turvassa, eikä säikytellä kuoliaaksi?"

"Alan pitää tuosta sinun huumorintajustasi. Mutta en kyllä usko, että sinua mikään säikäyttäisi sinua. Varsinkaan minä. Luulisi sinun jo tottuneen siihen, että ilmestyn sinne mihin huvittaa ja juuri silloin kun huvittaa. Itse asiassa ajattelin, että voisimme pitää tänään vapaapäivän. Pitää vähän hauskaa. Ehkä jotain vähän samantyyppistä kun Georgiassa, mutta ilman kostonhimoisten vampyyrien hyökkäyksiä tai muuta vastaavaa. Irrotellaan vähän. Koulu odottaa kyllä ja yksi vapaapäivä ei tekisi pahaa. Ihan pientä viatonta hupia vain, kunniasanalla. Konsultoin jo Stefaniakin ja hän on ystävällisesti suostunut luovuttamaan henkivartijan roolin yhdeksi päiväksi." Damon vastasi tuttu virnistys suupielessään.

Tietenkään hän ei ollut sopinut Stefanin kanssa mitään, mutta kerrankin siitä Katherinen pirulaisesta oli jotain apua. Damon oli suostutellut Katherinen tekemään kanssaan sopimuksen, johon tämä oli ollut enemmän kuin valmis. Tietenkin juttu paljastuisi myöhemmin, mutta se olisi sen ajan murhe. Yksi päiväkin Elenan seurassa oli tyhjää parempi. Katherine oli suostunut esittämään Elenaa tämän päivän. Molemmat hyötyivät. Damon saisi päivän Elenan kanssa ja Katherine taas saisi päivän rakkaan Stefaninsa kanssa. Ja Damon tiesi, että Katherine pystyi esittämään Elenaa niin hyvin, että Stefan menisi lankaan yhden päivän ajan.

"Enpä tiedä. Oletko aivan varma tästä? Meidänhän piti elää hiljaiseloa ja suunnitella miten saamme Klausin peitotuksi, eikä lähteä minnekään rellestämään." Elena mietti.

Toisaalta, hän oli kyllä päättänyt nauttia elämästään vielä hetken. Ja loma tosiaan tulisi tarpeen, mutta lähinnä hän oli ajatellut jotain romanttista Stefanin kanssa.

"Älä viitsi stressata. Stefan sanoi, että hänelle olisi muutenkin yksi idea josta hän haluaisi puhua Bonnien kanssa. Ei sinua siinä tarvita. Ansaitset yhden vapaapäivän. Lupaan olla tunnollinen henkivartija ja pitää huolta, että homma ei luisu käsistä. Ei mitään rellestystä. Lähdetään käymään vähän ajelulla. Tiedän yhden paikan tässä lähistöllä, jossa voisimme poiketa." Damon hymyili edelleen tuota salaperäistä hymyään, aivan kuin tietäen voittaneensa, vaikkei Elena ollut vielä lupautunut mihinkään.

"No olkoon. Ei kai yhden päivän lintsaus mitään muuta. Ja jos kerran Stefanillakin on tekemistä, niin kai sitä sitten voisi käyttää päivän muuhunkin kun koulussa istumiseen. On kyllä pakko myöntää, että pienikin loma tulisi tarpeeseen." Elena hymyili. "Mutta haluan kyllä soittaa vielä Stefanille ennen lähtöämme ja varmistaa, että tämä on varmasti ok."

"Voit soittaa matkalta. Nyt hop hop. Suihkuun, vaatteet päälle ja menoksi. Odotan autossa." Damon sanoi ja hävisi. Ilmeisesti siis autoon odottamaan.

Elena kävi pikaisessa suihkussa, kuivasi hiuksensa ja veti päälleen farkut ja ohuen neulepaidan. Hän otti vielä mukaan koululaukkunsa, mutta jätti kirjat sängyn alle. Turhaan hän niitä kantaisi mukanaan, mutta laukku olisi otettava mukaan Jennan hämäykseksi. Tuskin Jenna kylläkään olisi kotona, mutta parempi katsoa kuin katua. Jenna kuitenkin tiesi, että Elenalla oli koulussa aina sama laukku ja olisi kummallista jos hän lähtisi ilman koululaukkuaan "kouluun".

Elena vilkaisi vielä ikkunasta varmistaakseen, että Damon oli autossa odottamassa, eikä missään komerossa vaanimassa. Damon oli kyllä autossa, mutta missä autossa? Tuo auto ei todellakaan ollut Damonin normaali kulkupeli, mutta tuttua tyyliä kuitenkin. Kiiltävän hopeinen upea auto, joka ei varmasti ollut ihan halvimmasta päästä. Siellä Damon kuitenkin istui ja näytti ihailevan itseään peilistä. Hmmh.. ehkä vähän koppavaa.

Mutta Damon ei tietenkään katsellut itseään. Hän katseli Elenaa. Katseli tämän liikkeitä huoneessa kun tämä keräsi kassiinsa tarpeellisia tavaroitaan. Kännykkä, avaimet. Ja sitten Elena katosi huoneesta ja hetkeä myöhemmin hän kipusi autoon penkille Damonin viereen.

"Mikä tämä auto oikein on? Joku uusi hankinta?" Elena kysyi kiinnittäessään turvavyötä. "Tämä on uusi leluni. Etkö tunnista tätä kaunotarta? My name is Bond, James Bond. Tämä on sama malli, jota Pierce Brosnan ajoi Kuolema saa odottaa-elokuvassa vuonna 2002. Aston Martin Vanquish. Ei tietenkään sama auto, mutta sama malli. Legendaarinen." Damon vastasi hymyssä suin.

"Ja ei varmaan auto ihan halvimmasta päästä. Miten sait tämän?" Elena jatkoi. "Pikku juttu. Tiedäthän sinä, että saan aina mitä haluan. Auton hankkiminen on helpoimmasta päästä listallani. Listalta löytyy asioita, joihin verrattuna auton hankinta oli kuin tikkarin viemistä lapselta. Tietäisit vain mitä kaikkea siltä listalta löytyy. Oma saari Havaijilta olisi kiva esimerkiksi, sen saaminen ei olekaan ihan niin helppo nakki. Mutta muutakin vielä puuttuu." Damon vastasi ilkikurisesti virnistäen. "Tällä lelulla olemme kuitenkin perillä aivan pian tämänpäiväisessä määränpäässämme."

Elena ei vastannut mitään vaan mietti mikä mahtaisi olla sellaista mitä Damon ei muka saisi helpolla hankkittua, sillä eihän hänen tarvinnut kuin löytää vain oikea ihminen joka lumota ja hän saisi vaikka kuun taivaalta halutessaan. Elena käänsi katseensa ikkunaan, kun Damon kaasutti pihatieltä ja päätti olla kysymättä määränpäätä. Tänään hän vain yrittäisi nauttia olostaan ja nojasi penkin selkänojaan vauhdin kiihtyessä ja maisemien kiitäessä ohi. Hän oli jo unohtanut aikeensa soittaa Stefanille, muttei se edes olisi ollut mahdollista. Elenan puhelin oli visusti turvassa Damonin taskussa. Tämä oli napannut sen vaivihkaa Elenan kiinnittäessä turvavyötään. Mikään ei häiritsisi tätä päivää.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon nautti uuden autonsa vauhdin huumasta. Eihän hän tietenkään tarvinnut autoa päästääkseen vauhdilla paikasta toiseen, mutta olihan auto mukavampi kuin juosta paikasta toiseen. Ja autossa hän pystyi tarkkailemaan Elenaa tämän huomaamatta. Miksihän Elena ei ollut kysynyt mihin he olivat matkalla. Tai ei ollut edes yrittänyt soittaa Stefanille. Tämä istui vain hiljaisuudessa katsellen ikkunasta ulos hymy huulillaan. Mitähän Elena mietti noin salaperäisesti hymyillen. Damon kihisi uteliaisuudesta, mutta tiesi ettei Elena luultavasti kertoisi. Varmaan hän mietti Stefania. Oli kyllä omituista ettei Elena ollut huomannut puhelimensa hävinneen.

"Tiedän yhden hienon paikan Philadelphiassa mihin ajattelin viedä sinut. Tällä autolla pääsemme sinne vajaassa parissa tunnissa." Damon sanoi Elenalla. Tämä vain nyökkäsi ja hymyili, muttei sanonut mitään. "Etkö ole yhtään kiinnostunut, vaikka kidnappaisin sinut? Et voisi tehdä mitään. Voisin viedä sinut vaikka maailman ääriin, etkä pystyisi pidättelemään minua." Damon jatkoi virnistäen.

"Tiedän ettet tekisi sitä. Tiedät itsekin, että meillä on velvollisuuksia emmekä voi vain häipyä. Nautitaan nyt viimeisistä vapaa hetkistämme ennen kuin joudumme taas palaamaan taistelun pariin. Ja kyllä, Philadelphia kuulostaa hyvältä. Kunhan vain muistat, että palaamme illalla." Elena vastasi vihdoin edelleen katse ikkunassa.

Salaa Elena oli onnellinen siitä, että Damon oli vienyt hänet lomalle. Se toi hänen mieleensä Georgian reissun viime vuonna. Vaikkei hän silloin ollutkaan varsinaisesti vapaaehtoisesti lähtenyt mukaan, niin vähän aikaa heilla oli ollut ihan mukavaa. Elena oli saanut vihdoin rentoutua ja irrotella vähäsen. Totuus oli, että Stefanin kanssa ei juurikaan hulluteltu. Stefan oli liian vastuuntuntoinen ja vakava. Ei Stefanille tulisi mieleenkään vain häipyä toiseen osavaltioon ryyppäämään ja pitämään hauskaa. Stefan oli lähes aina tilanteen herra, eikä koskaan menettänyt vakavuuttaan aivan kokonaan. Stefan ei uskaltanut menettää itseään hetkeksikään. Damonin kanssa ei ollut sitä ongelmaa. Damon oli vapaa ja villi, täysin irrallaan ilman mitään siteitä. Hän teki mitä huvitti ja eli täysillä.

...

Parin tunnin ajomatkan jälkeen Damon kääntyi pienen huvilan pihatielle. Piha oli valtava ja kiiltelevä vihreä nurmikko oli selvästi hyvin hoidetun näköinen. Talon takana näkyi olevan pieni lampi. Itse talo ei ollut valtava, vaan sopivan kodikkaan kokoinen, mutta siitä näki että se oli selvästi kallis.

Damon pysäytti auton ja kääntyi Elenaa kohti. "No, mitä pidät? Tässä on määränpäämme."

"Ei ehkä ihan sitä mitä kuvittelin. Kenen talo tämä on? Ja miksi olemme juuri täällä? Kuvittelin, että aiot viedä minut johonkin kapakkaan taas ja huijata vetämään pään täyteen." Elena tokaisi. "Minä omistan tämän ja talon ja vaikka sillä onkin palkattu henkilökunta pitämässä paikat kunnossa, niin pitäähän sitä aina välillä tulla omaisuutensa tarkistamaan. Ja ajattelin, että talo on juuri sellainen, josta pitäisi." Damon tunnusti.

"Pakko myöntää, etten kuvitellut sinun omistavan aivan tällaista taloa. En tiennyt sinun edes omistavan taloa. Mutta se on kyllä hurmaavan näköinen. Mennään sitten katsomaan, että paikat ovat kunnossa." Elena hymyili. "Hop hop, et kai aikonut koko päivää autossa istua. Haluan kuollakseni nähdä miltä legendaarisen Damon Salvatoren talo näyttää sisältä käsin."

Elena nousi autosta ja lähti kävelemään talolle päin. Damon istui vielä aivan pienen hetken autossa ja katseli Elenan kiiltäviä hiuksia auringonpaisteessa ja kiitti taas kerran onneaan sormuksestaan, jonka ansiosta pystyi kävelemään auringossa. Mikä menetys olisikaan olla näkemättä noita kauniita suoria hiuksia, jotka suorastaan loistivat auringossa. Damon oli entistä päättäväisempi sen suhteen, että aikoi saada Elenan itselleen. Hän ei voisi menettää taas rakastamaansa naista. Hän tekisi mitä vain voittaakseen.

Damon kiirehti ulos autosta Elenan perään ja nappasi tämän syliin nauraen. "Selvä on. Pidetään kiirettä. Rentoudu ja pidetään hauskaa. Unohda murjottava pupuja syövä Stefan päiväksi. Mennään sisään niin esittelen paikat." Damon avasi oven ja laski Elenan alas. "Tervetuloa matalaan majaani. Tämä on yksi paikoista, joissa voin olla rauhassa ja nauttia olostani."

Elena katseli ympärilleen hämmästyneenä. Talo oli aivan yhtä upea sisältä kuin ulkoakin. Keskiaika kohtaa nykyajan. Paljon tummia massiivipuuhuonekaluja, mutta myös paljon moderneja valkoisia valaisimia. Olohuoneessa näytti olevan valtava taulu-tv ja stereot, jotka olisivat saaneet luultavasti pahimmankin tekniikkanörtin kateelliseksi. Yhdellä seinällä näytti myös olevan valtava kirjahylly pullollaan kirjoja. Ensi näkemältä talo vaikutti varsin kodikkaalta huolimatta tummista väreistään ja Elena pystyi hyvin kuvittelemaan itsensä olohuoneen sohvalle viinilasin ja hyvän kirjan kanssa. Talo todisti sen, että Damonissa oli todellakin paljon muutakin kuin se mikä päältä päin näkyi.

Damon johdatti Elenan käytävää pitkin keittiön suuntaan, joka näytti upouudelta. Pöydällä oli maljakossa kimppu värikkäitä tulppaaneja, joka kertoi siitä että talossa oli käyty aivan äskettäin. "Taloudenhoitajani kävi täällä eilen ja täytti samalla jääkaapin. Usko tai älä, mutta olen aivan mahtava kokki. Istu alas niin valmistan meille jotain purtavaa. Täällä pitäisi olla myös viiniä jossain. Otatko lasillisen?" Damon johdatti Elenan pöydän ääreen istumaan ja lähti kaluamaan keittiön kaappeja.

"Mielelläni, mutta eikö nyt ole vähän aikaista alkoholille? Ja taloudenhoitajasi kävi eilen? Entä jos en olisikaan suostunut lähtemään kanssasi. Eikö ollut vähän riski pyytää täyttämään jääkaappi, jos ketään ei olisi syömässä." Elena vastasi tutkiskellen tulppaanien monivärisiä kauniita kukkia.

"Olihan tietenkin olemassa se aivan pikkuruinen mahdollisuus, ettet olisi lähtenyt mukaani, mutta tiesin, ettet pystyisi vastustamaan hurmaavaa olemustani. Ja olisinhan voinut kidnapata sinut kuten viimeksikin. Ja viinistä… sinun olisi totuteltava eurooppalaisiin tapoihin. Alkoholi ei ole koskaan pelkkää alkoholia, vaan nautinto ja kuuluu aterialle. Ja kello on juuri sen verran, että on hyvä aika brunssille." Damon vastasi hymyillen tuota uskomatonta hymyään, joka oli varattu vain Elenalle. Samassa hän löysi kaapista etsimänsä viinipullon, avasi sen ja kaatoi lasilliset molemmille. "Kas näin, hyvä neiti. Nauttikaa viinistänne, niin tarjoilija palaa aivan pian ruokanne kera." Damon vinkkasi silmää ojentaessaan lasin Elenalle ja palasi keittiön puolelle.

Elena siemaili viinilasillistaan ja seurasi Damonin liikkumista keittiössä. Hän oli mielissään siitä, että talossa oli avokeittiö jossa ruokailutilasta pystyi seuraamaan keittiön tapahtumia. Damon kävi jääkaapilla hakemassa aineksia, aukoi kaappeja ja laatikostoja selvästi etsien tarvitsemiaan työvälineitä ja kävi taas jääkaapilla. Damonilla oli ammattilaisen otteet, mutta näki, että keittiö ei ollut hänelle tuttu, vaan välineet olivat hieman hukassa. Damonin työskentelyä oli kuitenkin ilo seurata. Näki, että tämä selvästi nautti olostaan siemaillessaan viiniään ja pilkkoessaan vihanneksia. Elena ei tiennyt mitä Damon oikein valmisti, mutta se vaikutti jonkinlaiselta salaatilta ja tuoksui taivaalliselta. Damon vaikutti niin keskittyneeltä työhönsä, ettei edes huomannut muuta maailmaa.

Mutta Damon tunsi Elenan katseen selässään ja hymyili itsekseen. Hän tiesi Elenan katseen seuraavan jokaista liikettään tämän siemaillessa viiniään. Damon tiesi näyttävänsä hyvältä ja tiesi osaavansa asiansa hienontaessaan valkosipulia ja kuutioidessaan leipää. Damon myös tiesi osaavansa tehdä ruokaa, mutta harvoin tuli vastaan ketään kenelle hän olisi vaivautunut näyttämään taitojaan. Elena oli poikkeus ja ansaitsi vain parasta. Damon halusi näyttää tälle ihmismäisen puolensa. Puolen, jonka hän piti visusti piilossa muilta. Ihmisyys tarkoitti välittämistä, välittämisestä seurasi haavoittuvuus ja se oli taas heikkous, jota Damon ei sallinut itselleen. Elena saisi olla ainut, joka saisi nähdä aidon Damonin pinnan alla.

...

Elena nautti toista lasillistaan, kun Damon pyörähteli keittiöstä tasapainoillen viinilasin ja kahden lautasen kanssa. "Kas näin, miss. Italialainen leipäsalaatti á la Damon Salvatore. Toivottavasti nautitte ateriastanne. Saako olla lisää viiniä?" Damon kumarsi kuin hovimestari ikään, eikä Elena voinut olla hymyilemättä. "Tämä riittää tällä erää, kiitos. Kello ei ole kuitenkaan vielä puolta päivääkään. Salaatti näyttää oikein hyvältä ja tuoksuu taivaalliselta."

Damon istahti oman lautasensa kanssa Elenaa vastapäätä ja alkoi syödä hienostuneesti salaattiaan. "Kuten haluat. Minä ainakin otan vielä lasillisen." Damon kaatoi itselleen lasillisen ja jatkoi syömistä.

Elena huomasi nauttivansa Damonin seurasta. Tähän voisi vaikka tottua. Elenan oli pakko myöntää, että Damon oli aivan kuin toinen ihminen hänen kanssaan. Ilkikurinen pilke noissa upeissa sinisissä silmissä kuitenkin muistutti Damonin pirullisesta luonteesta. Elena katsoi mietteliäänä Damonia juodessaan lasillisensa loppuun ja äkkiä hänestä tuntui kuin voisi hukkua tuohon mystiseen ilkikuriseen katseeseen.

Sekunnit kuluivat Elenan tuijottaessa, kunnes yhtäkkiä hänelle iski vastustamaton halu kikattaa. Elena ei todellakaan ollut mitään kikattavaa tyyppiä, mutta tajutessaan tuijottaneensa Damonia niin pitkään, alkoi häntä nolottaa ja sen seurauksena taas kikatuttaa. Johtui luultavasti viinistä. Kello oli vasta yksitoista, kaksi lasillista viiniä tyhjään vatsaan, eikä Elenan viinapää ollut muutenkaan mikään kovin kummoinen.

Damon katseli Elenan kikatusta ja mietti mikä ihme tyttöön oli yhtäkkiä iskenyt. "Anteeksi. Viini tyhjään vatsaan ei ollut todellakaan hyvä ajatus. En tiedä mikä ihme minuun oikein tuli." Elena yritti selittää kikatustensa välistä. "Älä anna minun häiritä. Tarkoitushan olikin pitää hauskaa. Ota rennosti. Pieni hiprakka ei ole koskaan pahitteeksi." Damon vastasi hymyillen ja keräsi tyhjät lautaset tiskialtaaseen.

"Anna kun autan tiskauksessa. Se on vähintä mitä voin tehdä kiitokseksi aivan mahtavasta ateriasta." Elena sanoi rauhoituttuaan ja asteli tiskipyörän luo. "Minä tiskaan ja sinä huuhtelet ja kuivaat."

"Täällä on kyllä tiskikone, joten siihen ei ole tarvetta. Voin vain nostella tiskit koneeseen ja se siitä." Damon sanoi. "Älä viitsi olla tylsä, haluan tiskata. Se rentouttaa. Eikös sinun ollut tarkoitus miellyttää minua tämän päivän?" Elena vinkkasi silmää ja tarttui tiskiharjaan.

Elena huomasi radion tiskipöydän reunalla ja valitse suositun pop-kanavan. Viinitilkan antaman rohkeuden turvin hän tanssahteli takaisin tiskien ääreen ja upotti kätensä saippuaiseen veteen. Elena päätti nauttia olostaan täysillä ja hyppelehti ja tanssahteli tiskiharja toisessa ja saippuainen lautanen toisessa kädessään. Elena uppoutui niin täysillä musiikkiin, että oli unohtanut Damonin läsnäolon kokonaan nauttiessaan rytmikkäästä musiikista ja saippuavaahdosta, joka kimalteli tiskiveden pinnasta. Elena oli aina pitänyt tiskauksesta ja hänen mielestään tiskaus ja hyvä musiikki kuuluivat yhteen.

Damon huomasi Elenan olevan aivan omissa maailmoissaan liikkuessaan musiikin tahtiin kädet työskennellen samalla saippuaisten tiskien parissa. Äkkiä Elena pysähtyi ja nosti katseensa Damoniin, aivan kuin olisi vasta muistanut, ettei ollut yksin huoneessa. "Älä ole tylsimys, Damon. Lanteet liikkumaan. Tiskauksen pitäisi olla hauskaa. Sitä varten musiikki on." Elena näpäytti Damonin nenää saippuaisella sormellaan niin että siihen jäi pieni vaahtonokare. Elena naurahti ja tarttui Damonia kädestä. "Luulisi, ettei sinulle pidä opettaa hauskanpitoa. Arkisetkin asiat voivat olla hauskoja. Tanssi kanssani." Elena nauroi ja veti Damonin mukanaan biisin rytmiin.

Molemmat nauroivat ratketakseen ja tanssivat ja heittelivät vaahtoa toistensa päälle. Tunnelma oli vapautunut, eikä Elena muistanut milloin hänellä olisi viimeksi ollut niin hauskaa. Oli totta, että jos halusi pitää hauskaa, niin Damon oli kyllä ehdottomasti parasta seuraa. "Kuule, on pakko myöntää, että tämä on hauskaa, mutta mitä jos hoidettaisiin nämä tiskit pois, niin näytän sinulle loput talosta ja saat jotain kuivaa yllesi. Olemme molemmat aivan märkiä." Damon naurahti ja vinkkasi silmää. "Olenhan virallisesti henkivartijasi, enkä usko että märissä vaatteissa on kiva olla kovin pitkään."

Elenaa nauratti edelleen, mutta kyllä totta, että lähes läpimärkä neulepusero ei tuntunut enää kovin kivalta päällä, vaan se kutitti ja Elenasta tuntui, että se alkoi haista märälle koiralle. "Selvä. Tässä menee vain hetki." Elena sanoi ja nosteli jo puhtaat tiskit altaasta kaappiin kuivumaan ja kuivasi kätensä pyyhkeeseen. "En kyllä varannut mitään vaihtovaatteita mukaan, joten ei minulla ole mitään kuivaa."

"Älä siitä huolehdi. Olen varma, että makuuhuoneen kaapista löytyy jotain väliaikaisesti sopivaa." Damon vastasi ja katseli Elenan märkiä vaatteita ja kosteaa tukkaa. Hänen oli pakko myöntää, että Elena näytti kauniilta missä tilanteessa tahansa. Jopa vaatteet ja tukka roikkuen märkänä. Nyt Elena näytti rentoutuneelta ja elinvoimaiselta, eikä lainkaan siltä, että kuolema vaani häntä joka nurkan takana odottaen Klausin muodossa.

Tätä se voisi olla parhaimmillaan, Damon ajatteli. Tiskien kanssa leikkimistä, hauskanpitoa ja yhteisiä lounaita. Elena piti Damonista omana itsenään, muut näkivät hänestä vain sen osan, jonka hän halusi näyttää. Elenan kanssa hän voisi olla oma itsensä sekä hyvässä, että pahassa. Elena tunsi hänet paremmin kuin kukaan, Elena sanoi hänelle asiat suoraan ja osasi kietoa Damonin pikkusormensa ympärille niin, ettei Damon voinut vastustaa häntä. Damon tunsi olevansa hetki hetkeltä yhä enemmän Elena pauloissa. Ja hän tiesi, ettei Elena tekisi hänelle koskaan samaa temppua kun Katherine. Ja Damon tiesi ja tunsi vetovoiman heidän välillään. Hän tiesi, ettei Elenan tunteet häntä kohtaan olleet aivan viattomat. Ne pitäisi vain saada esiin.

"Makuuhuone on yläkerrassa. Muistaakseni siellä pitäisi olla myös jotain naistenvaatteita mahdollisten vieraiden varalta. Näytän sinulle." Damon viittasi Elenaa tulemaan perässään.

"Vieraiden? Tiedän kyllä millaisia naisvieraita sinulla yleensä on. En varmasti laita päälleni mitään minihametta ja pikkutoppia." Elena vastasi seuratessaan Damonia. Ajatus Damonin naisvieraista tuntui jollain tavalla inhottavalta. Tietenkään Elena ei pitänyt siitä, että Damon lumosi vieraita naisia ja toi heidät kotiinsa vain juodakseen heidän vertaan, mutta ei sen olisi pitänyt näin paljon häiritä. Eikä tunne ollut oikeastaan pelkkää närkästystä, vaan enemmänkin… mustasukkaisuutta. Mutta eihän hänellä ollut mitään syytä tai oikeutta olla Damonista mustasukkainen, joten Elena ravisti ajatuksen mielestään ja keskittyi nousemaan portaita Damonin perässä.

"Hah hah. Mistä sinä sitä paitsi tiedät mitä vieraita minulla on täällä käynyt? Ja täytyyhän sitä olla aina varautunut kaikkeen. Katso nyt itseäsikin. Olisitko mieluummin märässä paidassa, joka – pakko myöntää – alkaa haistakin märälle?" Damon vilkaisi Elenaa pilke silmäkulmassa. "Makuuhuone on ensimmäinen oikealla."

Damon avasi huoneen oven ja Elena astui sisään. Huone oli aivan uskomaton. Se vei luultavasti puolet yläkerrasta ja kokonaisuutta hallitsi massiivinen tummaa puuta oleva pylvässänky, joka näytti siltä, että olisi kuulunut mieluummin jonkin keskiaikaisen kuningattaren makuukamariin tummine silkkilakanoineen ja koristetyynyineen. Elena katseli huonetta tarkemmin ja huomasi huoneen noudattavan samaa teemaa lopun talon kanssa. Hän myös muisti taannoisen vierailunsa Damonin makuuhuoneessa Rosen ollessa sairas ja totesi huoneen olevan hyvin samantyyppinen.

Huoneen yhdessä nurkassa oli kaksi mukavan näköistä nojatuolia ja selvästi lukuvaloksi tarkoitettu valkoinen jalkalamppu. Lattiaa peitti lähes kauttaaltaan tumma matto, joka näytti niin pehmeältä, että siinä olisi voinut nukkua. Muuten huone oli melko pelkistetty. Nojatuolien vieressä oli pieni pino kirjoja luultavasti edelliseltä vierailulta ja niiden vieressä pieni baarikaappi. Yhdellä seinustalla oli stereot ja toisen seinustan valtava massiivinen lähes koko seinustan peittävä kaapisto, jonka vieressä oli ovi luultavasti kylpyhuoneeseen.

Damon käveli suoraan kaapistolle ja avasi yhden ovista. "Talon toisessa makuuhuoneessa ei valitettavasti ole tällä hetkellä vaatekaappia, sillä sitä käytetään hyvin harvoin, joten vierasvaatetus löytyy myös tästä kaapista. Toivottavasti löydät jotain mieleistä. Kylpyhuoneeseen pääset tuosta viereisestä ovesta ja voit vaihtaa vaatteesi siellä. Kylpyhuoneessa on myös harja ja hiustenkuivaaja ja muita tarpeita jos haluat siistiytyä."

Damon siirtyi syrjään ja istahti nojatuoliin drinkin kanssa, kun Elena käveli kaapille ja tutkaili sen sisältöä. Kaapissa oli niin paljon vaatteita, että Elenasta alkoi tuntua siltä, että niiden oli pakko kuulua jollekin joka oli asunut talossa. Kenties jollekin Damonin tyttöystävälle. Elena ei tiennyt juurikaan mitään Damonin aiemmista vuosista, eikä voinut tietää vaikka Damon olisi asunut talossa jonkun kanssa. Ei Elena kyllä osannut kuvitella Damonia asumaan kenenkään naisen kanssa, mutta ajan mittaan oli tullut selväksi, että Damonista löytyi paljon sellaisia puolia, jotka olivat täysin ristiriidassa sen Damonin kanssa, joka yleensä oli.

Elena kävi vaatteita läpi ja vaikutti kyllä siltä, että ne olivat aivan uusia, eikä kukaan ollut pitänyt niitä. Elena oli siitä mielissään. Hän ei halunnut pistää päälleen kenenkään tuntemattoman vaatteita, ei varsinkaan minkään Damonin entisen tyttöystävän. Elena tunsi taas saman mustasukkaisuuden pistoksen kun aiemminkin, muttei edelleenkään ymmärtänyt sitä. Elena työnsi tunteen taas syrjään ja valitsi kaapista t-paidan ja farkut, jotka vaikuttivat sopivan kokoisilta ja asteli kylpyhuoneeseen.

Myös kylpyhuone oli aivan uskomaton. Lähes keskellä huonetta oli valtava valkoinen poreamme. Huoneessa oli myös pieni suihku, mutta amme oli selvästi kylpyhuoneen dominoivin elementti. Huoneen yksi seinistä oli päällystetty jonkinlaisella tummanharmaalla kivellä. Seinä muistutti hieman tiilimuurausta mutta kivet olivat erikokoisia, osa oli ulompana kuin toiset, eivätkä ne olleet tasaisia kuten tiilet vaan kivat olivat kaikki hieman erimuotoisia ja toinen rosoisempi kuin toinen. Katossa oli upotettuna pieniä halogeenivalaisimia, jotka valaisivat huoneen kauniisti. Seinässä näytti olevan säädin, josta valoja sai luultavasti himmennettyä. Säätimen vieressä seinään oli upotettu myös pieni paneeli, joka näytti vähän auton stereoilta. Lähempää Elena huomasikin, että se todella oli seinään upotettu stereolaitteisto ja seinillä oli pikkuruiset kaiuttimet. Kylpyhuoneen yhdessä seinustalla oli kaapisto, jossa oli myös alla käsienpesua varten. Sen yllä taas oli valtava peili, aivan kuin hotelleissa. Kokonaisuudessaankin kylpyhuone näytti siltä, että olisi sopinut kalliiseen luksushotelliin.

Elena katsoi kaapistoa ja avasi yhden sen laatikoista ja löysi sieltä kaipaamansa hiusharjan. Elena harjasi mietteliäänä takkuun mennyttä tukkaansa, joka oli jo onneksi kuivahtanut ja katseli samalla kylpyhuonetta. Voi kuinka hän nauttisikaan, jos voisi ottaa kunnon rentouttavan vaahtokylvyn tuossa ammeessa, himmentää valot, sytyttää pari kynttilää ja kuunnella rauhallista musiikkia. Ehkä lasillinen viiniä. Se olisi aivan upeaa. Elena kuitenkin luopui kuvitelmistaan, sillä eihän hänen ollut tarkoituksenaankaan viipyä pidempään kuin tämän yhden päivän. Elena laski harjan takaisin laatikkoon ja rupesi vaihtamaan kastuneita vaatteitaan.


	3. Chapter 3

Makuuhuoneessa Damon istui edelleen nojatuolissa siemaillen drinkkiään. Hyvä ensiluokkainen vuosikertaviski teki aina terää. Se rauhoitti häntä. Oli kidutusta ajatella Elenaa vain alusvaatteisillaan viereisessä huoneessa vaihtamassa tiskatessa kastuneita vaatteitaan. Damon oli vaihtanut omat vaatteensa, mutta tunsi vastustamatonta halua mennä kylpyhuoneeseen, vaikka tiesi ettei se olisi oikein. Hän tiesi, että Elena luultavasti läimäyttäisi häntä jos hän menisi sinne ja virnisti ajatukselle. Elenaa ei ihan noin vain pakotettu tekemään mitään mitä hän ei haluaisi ja juuri se oli niin mahtavaa. Elena kantoi kaulassaan medaljonkia, jonka sisällä oli rautayrttiä, joka esti vampyyrejä vaikuttamasta Elenan ajatuksiin. Mutta se takasi sen, että Elena oli aina oma itsensä, eikä kukaan pistänyt häntä teeskentelemään mitään. Elenan tunteet ja ajatukset ja teot olivat hänen omiaan. Välillä Damonista kyllä tuntui siltä, että olisi voinut vaikka lumota Elenan, jotta saisi tämän hetkeksi itselleen. Mutta niin Damon teki kaikille muille naisille. Hetken hurmaa. Eikä se ollut enää sen arvoista.

Elena astui ulos kylpyhuoneesta kuivat vaatteet yllään ja omat vaatteensa käsivarrellaan roikkuen. "Kiitos vaatteista. Ne sopivat yllättävän mainiosti. Mihin voin laittaa omat vaatteeni kuivumaan?" Elena näytti hurmaavalta. Damon mietti, että miten oli mahdollista, että Elena näytti aina aivan uskomattoman seksikkäältä arkisista vaatteistaan huolimatta. Nytkin Elenalla oli päällään ihan tavallinen t-paita ja farkut, mutta ne näyttivät Elenan päällä aivan uskomattomilta. Tietenkään Elena ei voinut tietää, että kaikki kaapissa olevat vaatteet oli ostettu nimenomaan Elenaa ajatellen. Damon oli toivonut saavansa tuota Elenan tänne jo vähän aikaa, sillä tämä paikka oli erityinen. Tämä oli paikka, jossa hän sai rauhoittua ja paikka jossa ei ollut koskaan käynyt kukaan muu kuin hän ja palkattu henkilökunta. Mutta sitä Damon ei aikonut kertoa.

"Vaatteet voit jättää kuivumaan rappusten kaiteelle. Alkaako sinulla olla nälkä? Kello on rientänyt sen verran nopeaan, että voitaisiin alkaa jo kehitellä jotain syötävää." Damon sanoi noustessaan nojatuolista. "Olin näkevinäni kaapissa juuri sopivasti tarvikkeita grillaamiseen. Esittelen sinulle samalla takapihan."

Elena seurasi Damonia alakertaan ja jätti matkalla vaatteensa kaiteelle kuivumaan. Damon asteli keittiöön ja sitä kautta takapihalle ovesta, jota Elena ei ollutkaan aiemmin huomannut. Elena seurasi Damonia huomasi astuneensa katetulle terassialueelle, jota talon etupuolelta ei näkynytkään. Terassilla oli grilli, ruokapöytä ja kaunis pihakeinu, mutta kokonaisuuden kruunasi komea poreamme, joka oli terassin sivussa. Elena huomasi myös, että piha oli aivan valtava ja lammen sinertävä kirkas vesi kimalteli auringonpaisteessa. Piha oli hyvin hoidetun näköinen ja oli selvää, että puutarhuri kävi säännöllisesti leikkaamassa nurmikon ja huolehtimassa istutuksista. Pihaa kiersi korkea pensasaita, joten se oli suojassa naapureilta, vaikka Elena ei kuullutkaan mitään elämää viereisiltä tonteilta. Ehkä niidenkin omistajat käyttivät talojaan vain osan vuodesta, eivätkä olleet nyt paikalla. Piha oli täydellinen ihmiselle, joka halusi nauttia luonnosta ja pitää samalla huolen yksityisyydestään. Täydellinen yliluonnolliselle olennolle, jota ei pitäisi edes olla olemassa, Elena ajatteli.

"Koska kello on jo iltapäivän puolella ja olen aivan mahtava drinkkien tekijä, niin voisin tuoda sinulle vaikka jonkun mojiton siksi aikaa kun valmistan grillilounastamme." Damon sanoi vinkaten silmää ja katosi takasin sisälle.

Pian Damon tulikin takaisin mukanaan pullollinen rommia, soodavettä, muutama lime, kulhollinen jäämurskaa, sekä muita tarpeita drinkkiä varten. Tottunein ottein hän sekoitti juoman ja lisäsi siihen jäitä, limeviipaleen, mintunlehden, sekä pillin ja ojensi sen Elenalle. "Kas näin, ole hyvä. Käyn vielä hakemassa ruokatarvikkeet sisältä, viitsisitkö laittaa grillin kuumenemaan." Damon sanoi ojentaessaan juoman Elenalle ja hävisi taas takaisin sisään.

Elena väänteli grillin nappeja ja toivoi osanneensa säätää sen oikein. Ainakin se lähti kuumenemaan. Elena istui pöydän ääreen ja otti maistiaisen juomastaan. Pakko myöntää, että se oli hyvää. Damon osasi näköjään hommansa. Tämänkin. Yleensä Elena ei pitänyt viinin lisäksi muista alkoholijuomista, mutta tässä drinkin makeus ja sitruksen kirpeys peittivät alkoholin pistävän maun alleen. "Näkyy maistuvan," Damon totesi tullessaan samanaikaisesti ovesta mukanaan valtava kasa erilaisia ruokatarpeita. "Laitoitko grillin lämpenemään?"

"Yritin ainakin, mutten ollut ihan varma onko se säädetty oikein. Minulla ei ole kovin paljon kokemusta kalliista huipputeknisistä kaasugrilleistä," Elena vastasi virnistäen.

Damon tarkasti grillin ja rupesi valmistelemaan aineksia grilliin laitettaviksi. Elena ei voinut taaskaan kuin ihailla Damonin kätten töitä, kun tämä pilkkoi herkkusieniä, paprikaa ja muita aineksia lähes kirurgisen tarkasti.

Ei aikaakaan kun Elena huomasi tyhjentäneensä lasinsa ja Damon teki hänelle uuden drinkin tehden samalla itselleenkin samanlaisen. Taas kerran Elena huomasi nauttivansa olostaan Damonin seurassa ja tunsi todella rentoutuvansa ja vapautuvansa viime aikoina vaivanneesta stressistä. Voi kun elämä voisi olla useammin tällaista, Elena ajatteli. Vapaata ilman huolia ja stressiä. Naurua ja vitsailua ja ajanviettoa rakkaiden ihmisten kanssa. Tätä voisi jatkua pidempäänkin.

...

Ilta alkoi jo hämärtää, mutta Damonilla ja Elenalla tuntui olevan vain hetki hetkeltä hauskempaa. He olivat grillanneet ja jutelleet ja huomanneet tyhjentäneensä rommipullon siinä sivussa. Molemmat alkoivat jo olla melko humalassa, mutta se ei menoa tuntunut haittaavan. Päinvastoin. Molemmat tanssivat ja lauloivat ja nauroivat olohuoneessa stereoista pauhaavan rockmusiikin tahtiin. Damon oli jostain saanut kaivettua heille Havaiji-tyyppiset vaatteet ja Damonilla olikin päällään värikkäät Bermuda-shortsit ja kuviollinen kauluspaita. Elena taas oli saanut päälleen hulmuavan mekon ja kaulaansa värikkään lein. Molemmilla oli käsissään kookospähkinät, joista he siemailivat Piña Coladaa pillillä. Naurusta ei tuntunut tulevan loppua kun molemmat hyppivät ja hytkyivät musiikin tahtiin. Elenasta alkoi tuntua siltä, että millään muulla ei ollut enää väliä. Ihanaa ottaa välillä rennosti ja antaa vain mennä. Mikään ei ollut ollut näin hauskaa aikoihin.

Äkkiä Elena sai idean. "Minun on pakko päästä uimaan. Voiko pihalammessa uida? Onko se tarpeeksi syvä? En muista milloin viimeksi olisin käynyt uimassa. Rakastan uimista iltamyöhään kun aurinko alkaa laskea. Ala tulla. En varmasti mene yksin. Ties vaikka verenhimoinen ihmissusi hyökkäisi metsästä. Tänään taitaa olla täysikuukin." Elena nauroi ja vetäisi mekon päältään pois ja ryntäsi juoksuun kohti takaovea. Damonia ei tarvinnut kahta kertaa käskeä vaan hän pinkaisi Elenaan perään nauraen kiskoen samalla paitaa ja shortseja yltään. "Odota nyt hetki. Olisit voinut varoittaa ennen kuin lähdit pinkomaan." Damon huusi vielä Elenan perään nauraen.

"Hah. Ja minä kun luulin, että olisin oikeutettu etumatkaan." Elenan ääni vastasi keittiöstä. "Eikös vampyyreillä pitänyt olla yliluonnolliset voimat?"

Molemmat pinkoivat nauraen kohti lammikkoa päällään vain alusvaatteet. Elena oli vedessä ensimmäisenä, sillä Damon ei halunnut pilata iloa käyttämällä voimiaan, vaan antoi Elenan voittaa reilusti. Elena loiski vettä hänen päälleen ja nauroi. "Arvasin, että antaisit minun voittaa? Mikä on palkintoni?"

"Ihan mitä vain, oi armas neito. Vaikka kuun taivaalta haen sulle palkinnoksi jos niin halajat." Damon julisti dramaattisesti. "Tahtonne on lakini."

Elena nauroi edelleen, kun Damon nappasi hänet syliinsä ja pyöritti häntä ympäri. "Ehkei sentään kuuta taivaalta, mutta ehkä keksin vielä jotain." Damon jatkoi pyöritystä. Pyöritti, pyöritti ja pyöritti niin kauan, että Elenasta tuntui että maailma melkein hämärtyi hänen ympärillään. Ja yhtäkkiä hän ei enää ollutkaan Damonin käsivarsilla vaan mätkähti kiljuen suoraan veteen.

Pärskien Elena nousi seisomaan ja kohtasi nauravan Damonin. "En voinut vastustaa kiusausta. Olen pahoillani. Olisit nähnyt ilmeesi äsken," tämä nauroi edelleen. "Kostan tämän vielä," Elena pärski, muttei voinut itsekään olla hymyilemättä. Ei Damonin seurassa voinut olla hymyilemättä. Tämä oli niin täynnä elämään tänä iltana, ettei Elena uskonut, että Damon oli ollut sellainen koskaan.

Elena lähestyi nauravaa Damonia ja pakotti ilmeensä vakavaksi. Pian myös Damonin nauru tyrehtyi ja tämä katsoi vakavaa Elenaa ihmeissään. "Ei kai sattunut? En tosiaan tarkoittanut." Damon sanoi Elenan pysähtyessä aivan hänen kasvojensa eteen.

Elena pakotti itsensä seisomaan vakavana ja katsoi Damonia silmiin. Ihan äsken hän oli tajunnut erään asian. Hänet oli vallannut aivan uskomattoman vahva halu suudella Damonia. Siinä hän seisoi, komeampana kuin koskaan, vettä valuen, huolestunut ilme kasvoillaan. Elena katsoi Damonia noihin syviin sinisiin silmiin ja astui vielä yhden askeleen lähemmäs. "Päätin juuri mitä haluan palkinnokseni. Sinut." Elena kuiskasi ja suuteli Damonia ensin hellästi, mutta antoi sitten intohimolle vallan ja antoi vain mennä.


End file.
